The School Dance
by Ukagaimasu
Summary: A Syaoran + Sakura fanfic. Li Syaoran goes to the school dance, hoping that he could dance with Sakura...


Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captors or any of the characters mentioned in this story. It belongs to CLAMP, and any others I forgot I apologize.  
  
Author's Note: This is my second CCS fanfic, and I think it's better than my first one. Please read and review!  
  
* * *   
  
The School Dance  
  
Li Syaoran was deep in thought as he read an announcement from a sheet of paper. The monthly school dance was approaching and many people were excited by the news. Syaoran was usually not the type of person to go to social events like school dances, but his thoughts drifted again to a person he usually thought of a lot - Sakura.  
  
Thinking of her silk auburn hair, emerald green eyes, and delicate face was enough to make Syaoran blush. Her kind and caring demeanor was also a reason she was so dear to him.  
  
But he somehow couldn't tell Sakura how he felt, in fear of getting rejected or laughed at, the very thought of it was the ideal scene in a nightmare. If he told her how he felt and was rejected, the embarrassment and pain would be enough to drive him into hiding. He also didn't want to ruin their close friendship.  
  
However, if he did attend this school dance...he might have an opportunity to dance with Sakura once or twice. Blushing again, Syaoran sighed, and lay down on his bed, drifting off to a deep sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning, Syaoran had already woken up on time and was walking to school. He had decided to go to the school dance, thinking that attending a social event for once couldn't hurt, plus there was also the possibility of dancing with Sakura. His thoughts were interrupted by a voice.  
  
"Hey Syaoran!" exclaimed Sakura, running up to him. "Ready for the music test?"  
  
"Hai," replied Syaoran, grinning. "Are you ready for the spelling test this afternoon?"  
  
"Spelling test?!? There's a spelling test today?? Hooeee!" cried out Sakura in frustration.   
  
Syaoran grinned to himself. Sakura was so cute when she said that. But then again, she was always cute, blushing again at his thought.  
  
"Don't worry Sakura. I have my notes with me, you can use them. Plus, you have lots of time in the morning and at lunch time to study since the spelling test is in the afternoon.  
  
"Thanks Syaoran," said Sakura gratefully, giving him a heartwarming smile.  
  
Syaoran blushed. "No problem Sakura."  
  
"Hey Sakura and Syaoran!" said Tomoyo, walking up to them. "Are you you going to the dance tomorrow night?"  
  
"Hai," said Sakura and Syaoran together.  
  
Tomoyo noticed Syaoran blush when he looked at Sakura, and spoke up. "You know, you two would make a kawaii couple! Maybe I should bring my video camera to the dance!  
  
Sakura and Syaoran blushed a deep crimson and sweatdropped. They looked at each other and then looked away, blushing again.  
  
"No Tomoyo, don't bring your video camera to the dance," said Sakura, sweatdropping.  
  
Tomoyo grinned and whispered to Sakura, "I know you love Syaoran. And you two WOULD be a kawaii couple."  
  
'I can't believe Tomoyo knows that I love Syaoran, how could she know?' thought Sakura, still blushing.  
  
* * *  
  
A day had passed and it was now the night of the dance. Syaoran was very nervous now, and not only because it was one of the first social events he had gone to. He decided to walk to the school from his apartment as usual. Syaoran was still thinking about Sakura of course, and was wondering if she would dance with him at all...  
  
The sound of loud music came from the school gym, and Syaoran smiled and walked toward the music, his nervousness forgotten. When he walked into the gym, he saw Sakura in a beautiful dress, which had various cherry blossoms stiched on them, and Syaoran walked toward her, his nervousness beginning to increase again.   
  
"Hi Sakura," Syaoran said, blushing.  
  
"Oh hi Syaoran! You look very nice," replied Sakura, also blushing.  
  
Syaoran blushed at the compliment. "You look very nice too Sakura."  
  
Tomoyo walked up to Syaoran and Sakura and greeted them both.   
  
"You see Sakura, I didn't bring the video camera," said Tomoyo, grinning.  
  
"What's that then?" asked Sakura, pointing to a bulge in Tomoyo's pocket.  
  
Tomoyo sweatdropped and quickly covered her pocket. "Nothing! Nothing at all!"  
  
Syaoran and Sakura both sweatdropped, knowing that it could be a camera, but not a video camera.  
  
After a while, the DJ finally put on a slow song, and Syaoran immediately looked for Sakura. He saw her dancing with Eriol, which made him grit his teeth and restrain himself from reshaping Eriol's oval head with his hands.   
  
"Mou Eriol-kun no baka," growled Syaoran, deciding to wait until the song was finished. "Too bad I didn't accept that Erase card from Sakura. It would come in handy right now."  
  
The slow song finally ended, and another one was played. Syaoran was walking to Sakura when Meiling rushed toward him and flung her arms around him.   
  
"Come on Syaoran, let's dance!" said Meiling.  
  
"Uh...," said Syaoran, not really wanting to dance with Meiling now, but she insisted, so he was forced to dance with her instead of Sakura.  
  
Sakura saw Syaoran dancing with Meiling and frowned. She felt the same way as Syaoran did when Eriol danced with her. Sakura was sorely tempted to put her hands around Meiling's neck and strangle her, but she restrained herself and waited patiently until the song was over.  
  
After the slow song ended, another slow song followed. Meiling wanted to dance with Syaoran again, but he told her that he wanted to dance with someone else this time. Meiling pouted, but finally let go of him, and he walked immediately to Sakura, now feeling nervous again.  
  
"H-hey S-sak-kura," he said, unable to stop his incessant stuttering.  
  
"Hi Syaoran!" exclaimed Sakura, blushing and looking at Syaoran, hoping that he was going to ask her to dance.  
  
"D-do yo-you wa-want to dance?" he said, still blushing and stuttering.  
  
"Of course Syaoran," she said, blushing and smiling.  
  
Sakura wrapped her arms around Syaoran's neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. They began dancing slowly, both of them blushing, and their eyes refusing to meet.  
  
Suddenly, Sakura hugged him closer, lowering her head against his shoulder. Syaoran subconsciously wrapped his arms tighter around her waist.  
  
Syaoran blushed and noticed that the smell of fresh cherry blossoms lingered in her auburn hair, as they continued dancing.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura were both silent for a while, just listening to the soft music and the people around them.  
  
Suddenly Syaoran felt a new kind of courage, urging himself to tell Sakura his real feelings for her. Now was probably the best chance to tell Sakura how he felt about her, and he might not want this opportunity to pass him by. He knew that if he was rejected, he would be hurt and embarrassed for life and also might lose his friendship with Sakura, but if he never told her how he really felt, and Sakura just happened to feel the same way about him...  
  
"Sakura, I have something to tell you," said Syaoran slowly, before he could stop himself.  
  
"Yes?" Sakura asked, her emerald eyes staring intently at Syaoran's amber eyes.  
  
"Well...I-I love you Sakura-chan," he said slowly, bracing himself, expecting rejection or laughter from Sakura.  
  
Sakura was shocked. He loved her as much as she loved him! Tears of joy leaked out of Sakura's emerald eyes, and she whispered back to Syaoran, "I love you too Syaoran-kun."  
  
Syaoran was also very surprised, and smiling, he slowly wiped her tears off of her face and gently kissed her. They held the kiss for a while, the both of them never wanting the moment to end, when a familiar voice and a flash of light forced them to break their kiss. They both spun around to see Tomoyo grinning and waving at them.  
  
"Oh how KAWAII!!!" said Tomoyo gleefully, holding up a camera instead of a video camera. "I knew Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun would be a couple! Wai! I even got this picture too!!"  
  
Sakura and Syaoran both blushed a deep crimson, and then embraced, oblivious to the constant camera flashes coming their way.  
  
Syaoran was extremely happy as he held Sakura, for now his dream had come true.   
  
* * *   



End file.
